The present disclosure relates generally to transparent conductor structures.
Many electro-optical displays include transparent conductor structures. Such structures are often used for electronic paper (also referred to as e-paper) in a form of display technology often designed to produce visible images that have a similar appearance to printed paper. Electrophoretic and electrokinetic displays are two examples of e-paper. An electrophoretic display generally uses electrophoresis to move charged particles in an electrophoretic medium under the influence of an external electric field. The charged particles may also be rearranged in response to changes in the applied electric field to produce visible images. An electrokinetic display generally uses electrokinetic phenomena, such as electrophoresis, electroconvection, electrochemistry, and/or combinations thereof, which may involve current flow as a switching mechanism in order to produce visible images.